


An Accidental Summons

by SeraphimDreams



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demon!Jack, Demon!Sean, Demonic Powers, Demonic summoning, Gen, One-Shot, jack isn't evil, mentions of the guys' ladies, newbie summoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimDreams/pseuds/SeraphimDreams
Summary: Vaguely based on a prompt from a writing prompts tumblr.The guys summon poor Jack, unknowing that he is secretly a demon





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything of significant length and plot in quite a little while, so I hope it came out alright. It is also the first major fanfiction I've ever written. I'm personally quite proud of it, for it being what it is. 
> 
> I don't currently have any intention of continuing the piece, but who knows. I personally really like it as is and I really enjoyed the experience of writing it. I don't know if I'll write anymore fan-fictions in the future, but if I do, they'll most likely be one shots based off of prompts like this one. I'm uh.... still not really used to being active in a fan community and I'm pretty nervous.
> 
> That said, I'm super excited to share this, and I hope you like it!

 

( _Art By SeraphimDreams/Ao3 - Flamingangel/tumblr aka me)_

"Jack?"

  
_Oh Shite._

  
I whirled around, my eyes falling on the faux red hair of my friend. I swallowed dryly and glanced around the room. The walls were painted with rudimentary sigils and wards, seals to keep my stuck within the circle. Worse yet, there were at least three others beside Mark in the room. One was Tyler, but without turning my body I couldn't quite tell who the other two were. There may have been more, for all I knew. However, one thing caught my eye, glinting in the dim lighting, the flicker of candle flames dancing off the lens. A camera. The realization triggered a wave of nauseous panic in my gut. This was all for a _video_. There was _evidence_. My stomach churned and I swallowed the rising bile.

  
My true identity had to remain a secret. I did everything possible to maintain that secrecy. I mean, I had played it up during Halloween. The encroaching holiday and the community's hype over 'Anti' had allowed me some leeway. The experience had been enjoyable - for me and the community. Robin and Signe were the only ones who knew the secret, and I would prefer it to remain that way. They had to know for me to continue to charade around as human. They had to know why occasionally things would glitch out around me or why I needed so much coffee. Now, however, there was a threat. It could expose it all, and end up with me in deep trouble on both Earth and the other plane.

  
In any normal circumstance, I would use this to my benefit and trick them into letting the wards down. If these were random people on the street, I would kill them. Maybe take a soul or two as a gift for Signe. This however, was the furthest thing from normal. The people standing around me, staring at me, wondering what the hell was going on, were my friends. Everyday people they were not. I know, I know - how rare for a demon to truly call humans friends, but it is the truth. I pride myself on my honesty, you know, except for the whole I'm really a demon thing.

  
Mark's voice cut through my mind as he spoke. "Jack, what the hell is going on?" His tone demanded.

  
I turned my head and allowed my eyes to lock with his. He seemed a little startled to see the sclera had turned black and my pupils were slit, like a cat's, dilated to see better in the light. I grinned, teeth far too pointed for a typical human. I had to play this up. I didn't want to. I just couldn't be "Jack" or "Sean" right now, though.

  
"Nah. I just look like 'im," I denied. "Ya know, makes it easier ta trick ye humans if ye think ye know who I am."

  
"Mark, uh, this isn't what was suppose to happen," Wade sputtered out.

  
Oh shite, Wade was here in LA? I mean, by his tone alone I could tell he was probably terrified, but this just made things harder. Tyler would probably have been easy enough to knock off my tail since we hadn't interacted much, but Wade? I turned my head again, taking a better look around with my eyes adjusting to the room. I took a sharp intake of breath when I noticed the fourth person in the room - Bob. _Shite_. I licked my lips nervously, my tongue having split at the tip, and grown more pointed. I noticed Tyler shifting, and give a low hiss like noise while smoke rolled around the floor, a few sparks here and there. It was all for show, of course. Smoke and mirrors. I didn't want to hurt them.

  
I used the short distraction to allow my ears to lengthen, for horns to grow out of my head, and to allow a slender spade-tipped tail to appear. None of this was my preferred appearance. However, most people in North America are much more familiar with the stereotypical Judeo-Christian appearance of demons. I generally preferred a more shadowy and vague look, but this seemed appropriate for the current situation. I hoped it would give me an upper hand.

  
"Why would you tell us that, then? If you wanted to trick us, why would you tell us? I mean, don't you want to mess us up?" Bob inquired, skepticism in his voice.

  
Bob, I love you man, but I sweat to god, _why_? I realize this is the 21st century and humans have lost some of their fear of the unknown, but gods be damned. This was one moment where I wish humans were more superstitious and easily frightened. Not even a hundred years ago, humans would still piss themselves just from my appearance before them. I had occasionally even caused a heart attack or two in those who dared to summon me. What happened? That's rhetorical, by the way - I know what happened. _I was there_.

  
"Ye know, maybe I've been bored, eh? Ye think people summon demons often? Horror movies and cults aside, I certainly don't get as many people requesting my help with vengeance and murder like in the past. Think about that one, big man?" _I'm so sorry Bob. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I don't mean it. You're great, man, I just have to play this up._

  
"Riiight. If that's the case, why take on Jack's appearance? Why not Mandy, Molly, or Amy?" Bob questioned. I could almost here a smirk on his face. Damnit Bob. Why did you have to be here? Wade is Wade, and Mark is easily confounded. I could have easily misled him and Tyler. But no, no Bob, you're here. And You're smart and you're skeptical and _shite_ man I love you but I hate you.

  
"Obviously, one of ye was thinkin' about 'im when I was summoned, duh!" I shrugged my shoulders, a little more wildly then intended. I was frustrated. I wanted to get out of here, and now I was playing twenty questions. If I wasn't having an existential crisis, this may have been fun. "Don't ye dumb arses know anything? Or Did ye miss that part of the research?"

  
"Uh," Mark started. "So, I'm gonna be totally honest here, bro. I thought this was just gonna be a total blow and we'd have to like, put Chica or Ethan in some costume for the video. I didn't believe that you could actually summon a demon."

  
"Ye think I'm going to allow ye ta post a video up? Are ye daft?" I looked at him and tilted my head. Mark stared back awkwardly, as if he hadn't thought about the possibility I wouldn't let him. Of course the idiot wouldn't think things through.

  
I set my hands on the barrier only I could see. To me it appeared almost like a thin circular veil of glass surrounding me, that was lit at the bottom and faded into oblivion above - not entirely inaccurate really. I pressed my weight into it and it seemed to shift a bit, and I grinned. I turned my head towards the camera and snapped my fingers. The camera sparked and promptly exploded, causing the four to startle - even Bob, who looked surprised. As bad as I felt, I couldn't let them put the video up, and this couldn't go on. Thank god they were newbies at this and hadn't gotten all the sigils correct.

  
"My Camera," Mark cried.

  
"Mark, I think we should be worrying about the fact this demon thing snapped its fingers and the camera exploded, right? I mean, what does that mean it can do to us?" Wade started to sound desperate.

  
"I'm a he, Thank ye very much," I muttered.

  
"As much fun as this little meetin has been," I drawled on, "if ye literally just bothered me for no reason, I'm a little upset. I'm a busy man ye know. I have a lot ta do in a day. While dealing with ye, I could have had six souls claim loyalty to me and me alone. Ye think I appreciate ye using up my time like that?"

  
I slammed my hands against the invisible barrier separating us, and I felt it buckle. I grinned, body and face starting to contort into something more sinister. Smoke and shadow plumed around me, sparks and embers being thrown about, the smell of sulfur and brimstone heavy in the air. I hoped they could smell it. I stared directly into Mark's eyes as the shadowy tendrils I had control over poked around the barrier, looking for a crack, a weak spot. I found it and laughed. "Yer weak. This ward is weak. I'm gettin' out!"

  
My voice hissed and crackled, breaking as I raised it. I took a deep breath and slammed my hands against the barrier again, and it cracked. As humans, they couldn't see it, but I could. Even the smallest crack was enough for me, and shadowy tendril broke through. I laughed, voice cracking and breakin. "Run little humans! I'm coming for you!" I couldn't help it. As unfortunate as this was, I was having a bit of fun now.

  
Wade was out the door before anyone could argue, and that was his mistake. Opening the door broke the seals holding the ward in place and the barrier shattered, smoke and dust pouring out around me. My body launched forward some, and I caught myself. I heard voices, muffled footsteps. Chica was barking, but dared not come inside. For good reason. It was Mark, however, I was fixated upon. Our eye contact hadn't broken. He backed up to the wall, and I could smell the fear. As many horror games as he played, and when real danger showed up, he panicked. I moved closer, bearing down on him as he pressed against the wall. Claws had replaced hands and my poor shoes had been torn to shreds as I walked on cloven hooves. As I stood in front of him, I was looking down on him - this form taller than he was. I disliked the classical demon look, but it worked.

  
"Ye know Mark. I should kill ye. I should kill ye for summoning me, for wasting my time. I should kill ye, but if ye tell me somethin' important, I'll let ye go."

  
"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, the smell of fear radiating off of him. Even if I felt a little bad about all this, I still loved the scent of fear. It was delicious. I mean, I am still a demon afterall.

  
"Where is the best place ta get Coffee around here?"

  
He stared at me blankly - probably trying to decide how to feel - before he looked down. With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone and typed something in, much slower than I would have preferred. C'mon Mark, someone is probably calling the cops. Then, he turned his phone to me and I checked the address and photo that came up and gave him a toothy grin, before apparating into the smoke and shadows around me, and slipping my way, unseen, out of the house.

  
Teleportation is a lie. As much as I'd love just shimmering between places, I couldn't do that. I also didn't want to chance opening my wings and flying my happy Irish arse back home. Options, therefore, were slim. I could apparate and take my human form, but I'm not supposed to be in LA yet. That left one option - possessing a human. It's perhaps my least favorite activity, simply because of how draining it is.

  
I needed to contact Signe, and figure out the best course of action. I had enough videos in my backlog that they could be uploaded and no one would know any different for the most part. It just didn't exactly seem worth it 'borrow' someone's body to a flight to Ireland only to turn right around and come back to LA by the time I got there, and that was providing there was no issue with layovers or cancellations. In the end, we decided I should stay in LA and wait for her and Robin to arrive.

  
Some days later, the two landed in LA and I met them at LAX. Signe handed me my phone right away, and both of them seemed quite worried, however I calmed their fears and explained to them no one knew anything. Call it stupid, but it was nice to be worried about. Among my own kind, worry about each other is a much less common thing. We announced ourselves as being in LA, and went about our business. Everything seemed to be going fine, until I received an odd text from Mark after being in LA for 'two days.'

  
**Mark** : We need to talk  
**Jack** : Mark, I'm busy  
**Mark** : Let me rephrase. Meet me at ( _Address_ ) at nine, Okay?  
**Mark** : Please?

  
I frowned, but decided to acknowledge and accept the request, though with an uneasy feeling. Against my better judgement, I found myself in front of the business - I couldn't decide if it was a cafe, a lounge, or something else - around nine that night. It was a very... hole-in-the-wall location, and I could understand why Mark chose it. No one seemed likely to recognize us there. Despite the growing queasiness in my gut, I entered the establishment, and waited.

  
Mark walked in only a few short minutes later. He and I made our way to a table in the back corner, and we settled. There was an awkward silence that fell at first. I couldn't stand it.  
"Mark, why did ye want to me?" I inquired.

  
Mark didn't look at me. He avoided eye contact completely. He also didn't respond. He wrung his hands and played with the sleeves of his lucky jacket. His brown eyes seemed to be a storm of emotion. The sense of dread and nausea in my stomach grew. So did my worry.

  
"Mark, are ye Okay?"

  
"I know what you are, Jack. I know it was you,"

  
I think, for a brief moment, my heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate any feedback you're willing to give!  
> Stay Awesome!


End file.
